Memories In The Rain Author Version
by toushirouReizei
Summary: Hanya penulisan ulang dari Arc. Memories In the rain  based on manga vol. 3 . Not Romance. If you don't mind please RnR...


Title: Memories In The Rain -Author's Version-

Disclaimer: mau kiamat beneran taun 2012, Bleach akan tetap dan selalu milik Akang Kubo Tite [dilempar es]. Kecuali author dengan gaje-nya nyewa Hiruma Youichi buat ngerebut hak kepemilikan Bleach. =w=b [ditembakin hiruma]

a/n: fanfic kedua untuk fandom Bleach. Mungkin sedikit aneh. Gomen, karena author adalah pemula. He he. Mohon dibaca plus review ya. Author bikin ini dalam keadaan perut kosong dan dikerjakan satu jam sebelum maghrib… makanya ceritanya agak-agak ngaco.. hehe…

Warning: gaje, mungkin banyak typo, banyak pengulangan kalimat. 

**=MEMORIES IN THE RAIN=**

**~Author's Version~**

_If I were the rain, that binds together the heavens and the earth, whom in all eternity will never mingle, would I be able to bind two hearts together?_

Hujan. Hujan. Hujan.

Apakah hujan adalah pertanda buruk baginya? Apakah hujan bukanlah temannya? Apakah hujan yang telah mencuri senyumnya? Apakah hujan yang telah membuatnya kesepian?

Ia tidak tahu. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah bahwa hujan telah merenggut jiwa orang yang paling disayanginya. Orang yang paling dicintai oleh seluruh keluarganya. Hanya itu yang ia ketahui.

"Karena itu... aku berpikir... Kalau aku... harus melindungi mereka sampai mati. Begitulah... pikirku..."

**~a~aAa~a~**

**-Ichigo's POV-**

Aku ini lemah. Lemah hingga tidak dapat melindungi seseorang yang seharusnya kulindungi. Lemah hingga harus dilindungi oleh seseorang yang seharusnya kulindungi. Gara-gara kesalahanku, ia harus kehilangan nyawanya. Gara-gara kesalahanku, seluruh keluargaku kehilangan tumpuan mereka, pusat mereka... matahari mereka.

Andai saja waktu itu aku bisa membedakan antara manusia dan bukan manusia, aku pasti tidak akan berlari ke arah anak perempuan itu dan ia tidak perlu kehilangan nyawanya. Ia akan tetap berada di sini, bersama kami. Tetap menyinari kami dengan senyumnya yang sehangat mentari pagi.

Kalau semuanya begini, untuk apa aku diberi nama Ichigo (melindungi) kalau gara-gara aku sebuah nyawa dari orang terpenting bagiku dan keluargaku harus menghilang karena IA melindungiku.

**-Rukia's POV-**

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenainya. Aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai masalah yang membuatnya begitu aneh hari ini. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau menanyakannya. Aku tidak mau membuatnya menganggap kalau aku terlalu ikut campur dengan hidupnya. Aku tidak punya hak untuk menanyakannya. Tidak sedikitpun.

Aku akan menunggu. Menunggu hari dimana dia akan menceritakannya padaku.

**-Ichigo's POV-**

Aku tahu aku ini lemah. Tapi untuk kali ini saja aku tidak mau kalah. Aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang-orang yang berarti lagi bagiku. Karena itulah aku menampik uluran tangannya. Karena ini adalah masalahku dan harus aku sendiri yang menyelesaikannya.

Aku tidak mau lagi merepotkannya. Ia telah cukup banyak membantuku selama ini. Karena itu, cukup aku sendiri yang melakukannya.

**-Rukia's POV-**

Aku ingin membantunya, tapi ia tidak mau. Dia ingin menyelesaikannya seorang diri. Aku kesal. Tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kini, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menolong adik-adiknya.

**-Ichigo's POV-**

Sulit... aku sulit untuk mengalahkannya. Aku tahu ialah penyebab orang yang kusayangi kehilangan nyawanya. Ia yang telah membuat Yuzu mengenal kesedihan. Ia juga yang telah membuat Karin harus kesepian. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Ia merubah wujudnya menjadi sosok yang tidak dapat kubunuh. Sosok yang dulu begitu ingin kulindungi namun harus kehilangan nyawanya karena melindungi aku yang lemah ini. Aku tidak bisa.

**-Rukia's POV-**

Apa aku harus pergi untuk menyelamatkannya?  
Atau menunggu di sini dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu ini?

Kini aku berlari ke tempatnya. Tapi setelah itu apa? Apa yang bisa kulakukan begitu tiba di sana? Yang menggerakkannya kali ini adalah rasa bersalahnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak jadi shinigami, ia bertarung untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau dia menang karena aku ikut campur dalam pertarungannya, apa ia akan senang?

Aku... tidak bisa ikut campur dan tidak boleh ikut campur. Tidak boleh! Ini pertarungan demi membela harga dirinya. Kalau aku ikut campur, itu hanya akan membunuh harga dirinya selamanya.

Jangan mati!

**-Ichigo's POV-**

Aku... hampir mengalahkannya. Tapi, tetap sulit... hingga akhirnya ia berhasil kabur.

Tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi, tapi aku tidak puas kalau seperti ini. Aku ingin mengejarnya. Namun, ia berusaha menahanku. Berusaha membujukku. Aku tahu ia mengkhawatirkanku, tapi tetap saja...

**-Rukia's POV-**

Ia ambruk di hadapanku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Namun, kucoba untuk tersenyum.

Terima kasih, karena kau... masih hidup.

**~a~a~aAa~a~a~**

"Rukia, apa kekuatan shinigami-mu sudah kembali? Tidak masalah kembali atau tidak. Biarkan... aku tetap jadi shinigami sebentar lagi. Aku ingin jadi kuat. Jauh lebih kuat. Jadi kuat... dan melindungi mereka yang diincar Hollow. Aku akan jadi kuat! Dan... mengalahkannya! Kalau tidak... aku tidak punya muka untuk ketemu ibu!"

"Ichigo...!"

**~FIN~  
**

Yup, If you don't mind please review… ^^


End file.
